


we are more than our bodies

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Slurs, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Foggy is trans. Moments of his life about him coming to realise and accept this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is simply based on my on experiences. All transgender people are different.
> 
> Title from Black Veil Brides' song "In The End".

When Foggy was little, he didn't care about being a girl. He climbed trees and played football with the neighbors kids. He kept tea parties for his dolls and liked dressing up in his mother's clothes. He didn't think about it. He was girl because everyone told him so. He didn't know he could be anything different.

Foggy was in first grade when he first heard the word "faggot". He didn't know what it meant. He didn't ask. All he knew, was that it was something bad.

On second grade Foggy was invited to a sleep over. He didn't have many friends, but every girl in the class was there. Few hours in the topic settled on boys. Susie Alan turned to Foggy. "So, who do you have crush on?" He thought for a little while. There was girl in his class named Bella. She was smart and kind and talked on a slight accent. "I like Bella." It was quite for a second. Then nervous laughter filled the room. Foggy didn't understand what he'd done wrong. Bella stared at him. She looked disgusted. Foggy could hear Susie whisper to one of her friends. "Freak." He wasn't invited to any sleepovers after that.

Foggy never seemed to fit in. When he was called a girl, he felt strange. Suffocated. Like he was being rammed in to a mold that he didn't fit. Foggy hated it. He hated that he had to be this way. He hated being a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Foggy liked watching TV shows about law. He'd cuddle to his mother's side on the sofa and they'd lay there on evenings watching an episode after episode. Foggy wanted to be lawyer. The lawyers on TV were smart and stylish. They wore suits and ties and expensive leather shoes. Foggy wanted to wear suits too.

When Foggy was 11, he's cousin got engaged. He's parents were happy. They were exited for the wedding. Foggy wasn't. He always had to wear dresses to parties. And he didn't like dresses. They felt like he was only wearing a shirt.

He finally told this to his mother when they were shopping for a dress. She smiled and asked Foggy if he'd rather put on a suit. Foggy lighted up. He got to wear a suit and a tie he borrowed from his father. It was red and had black stripes on it. Foggy's father ruffled his hair and called him a tomboy.

Foggy was 12 when his periods started. While in the bathroom he noticed strange redness in his underwear. He's mother let him stay home that day. Foggy spent it in a fetal position in he's bed.


End file.
